


I'm On Top Of The World

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Kurt groaned. "I hate football, Blaine," he pointed out."Yeah, but you love me," Blaine said, slightly more hopeful than he should be. "I'm on the team and I need my lucky charm.""Please don't call me your lucky charm."~~~AU where Blaine is a football player and Kurt is a Warbler. The pair are best friends but is there potential for more?





	I'm On Top Of The World

**Blaine is McKinley's trouble maker and Kurt is the star of Dalton. Who would think the two would be friends, or that they would both hope for more? (I would recommend listening to 'On top of the world' by Imagine Dragons with this.)**

"You got in another fight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"What no 'hello' or 'it's nice to see you'?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "But yeah I did." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And people wonder why you kicked out of Dalton." Kurt sighed, with a big eye roll. No one did eye rolls like Kurt. 

"Well we can't all be as perfect as you," Blaine replied, also sarcastically. "The guy was asking for it, calling me names. They even threw Skittles at me like 'taste the rainbow'."

"So you started a fight?" Kurt asked.

"I started a fight," Blaine repeated. "And I won it too." 

"Blaine." Kurt sighed. "You got hurt." Kurt lightly traced the purple bruise on his friend's cheek. Blaine froze at his friends delicate touch. " _Blaine_." 

"Kurt," Blaine said, mimicking his friends tone. "Anyway on a more positive note I joined glee."

"I thought you said glee was lame," Kurt said, raising a perefct eyebrow.

"The Warblers are lame," Blaine corrected. "You're getting boring Kurt." Blaine smile widened under his friends glare. "So, I got you a ticket for our school football match tomorrow.

Kurt groaned. "I hate football, Blaine," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but you love me," Blaine said, slightly more hopeful than he should be. "I'm on the team and I need my lucky charm."

"Please don't call me your lucky charm." 

"Are you coming for not?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"I'll come but I'll hate it," Kurt said, although he was grinning.

"Loving that attitude," Blaine answered sarcastically. (In his mind he was cheering.)

 

* * *

 

"That your boyfriend in the stand?" Karofsky asked; Blaine would have tackled him if Finn wasn't holding him back. Instead he settled on a glare Kurt would be proud of.

"We are a team, so act like it," Finn snapped. The whistle went off and the game began, the team played well and were six point ahead by half time. Since Blaine wasn't interested in the Cheerios he met up with Kurt at half time.

"You enjoying the game?" he asked Kurt, who shrugged in response. 

"No idea whats going on. What about you?"

"Not really. This idoit, Karofsky is being an ass." Blaine sighed.

"Homophobe?" Kurt asked; Blaine nodded.

"Like 99% of this place. You know what we should do?" Kurt shook his head. "Kiss." Blaine had only meant it as a thought but now the idea was out in the open it didn't sound to bad.

"E-excuse me?" Kurt stuttered. Blaine smiled, Kurt was especially cute whilst bushing.

"Kiss." Blaine repeated slowly. "Their reaction would be be funny."  _And_   _I'm_   _in_   _love_   _with_   _you._ But Blaine managed to keep this thought in his head.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. Blaine smiled. "At the end of the game in the field." Both grinned. Not even Karofskys comment about rainbow vomit could wipe the I'm-finally-gonna-kiss-Kurt smile off his face.

Blaine played well for the rest of the game. Even Kurt who knew zero about football could see that. 

"We won!" he yelled at Kurt.

"I saw." Kurt laughed. Blaine took his hand and dragged him to the centre of the field. He wrapped his arm round his waist and kissed him. They both forgot it wasn't real and that most of the crowd were watching them and just got lost in the kiss, in each other. Pulling away felt wrong but air was running low and Blaine intended to kiss Kurt again. Which, yes, did include breathing.

"Would now be a bad time to admit I'm in love with you?" Blaine asked.

"It's the perfect time," Kurt replied, breathless and blushing. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said. In that moment everything was perfect and Blaine felt on top of the world.

If you had asked him what he liked best about football he would grin and tell you it was his boyfriends traditional after-game kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and kinda cringe-y. Hopefully with some editing it's improved. 
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
